Crypt Scavenger
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 4 | heal = 850 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Forgotten Djeserit Soul | world = Krokotopia | location = Djeserit Family Tomb | descrip = Speech: Before: "If you have no offering for me, I shall take my reward in your defeat!" After : You have beaten me, but the rise of the undead is still among us ... The Crypt Scavenger is a wraith trying to take control over the entire Tomb of Storms in Krokotopia, and looks like Lord Nightshade is in Wizard City. | spell1 = Weakness | spell2 = Death Trap | spell3 = Dark Sprite | spell4 = Ghoul | spell5 = Banshee | spell6 = Evil Snowman | spell7 = Lightning Bats | spell8 = Cyclops (Spell) | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 28-35 | hat1 = Conjurer's Blue Hat | hat2 = Cowl of Prediction | hat3 = Crypt Scavenger's Cowl | hat4 = Necromancer's Ivory Hat | hat5 = Sturdy Blue Hood | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Ceremonial Vest | robe2 = Garments of Repose | robe3 = Scavenger's Radiant Robe | robe4 = Sturdy Purple Robe | robe5 = Robe of Talent | robe6 = Swindler Coat | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Shoes of Figments | boots2 = Sturdy Tan Boots | boots3 = Quartermaster's Boots | boots4 = Slippers of Sensibility | boots5 = Diviner's Boots | boots6 = Sturdy Yellow Boots | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Flamedancer's Athame | athame2 = Whirlwind Dagger | athame3 = Blade of Proportions | athame4 = Dagger of Solitude | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Crypt Scavenger's Circle | ring2 = Band of Energy | ring3 = Band of the Mirage | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Mummified Deck | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Fang Bat | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Floor Torch | house2 = Sand Celebration Rug | house3 = Krok Skull Tablet | house4 = Open Ice Sarcophagus | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Ghost Touch | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Ectoplasm | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Nettle Root | snack2 = Green Grapes | snack3 = Humongofrog | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Tomb town | quest2 = Scavenge the Scavenger | quest3 = }}